saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evoked Legends Online/Species
As of the current update, there are 33 species in ELO, 17 of which are playable. Base stats are ranked by letter, with F as the lowest, C as the middle, and S as the highest. Health, Strength, Speed, and Regeneration are Physical Stats, while Magic and Technology are Skill Stats. Regeneration refers to how quickly the species can recover health without external objects. Technology refers to how capable the species is in handling and understanding futuristic items. Core refers to a species' inner power, and the core grade is based on intensity and instant damage potential (only available to playable characters and three other species). Rare playable species can only be obtained by selecting the "Random Species" option upon character creation, with a small chance. If that option is chosen, the rest of the character is still fully customizable. All species that are not Human or Mutant control differently and take some getting used to. It is also possible for a basic human to take on the traits of a different species and eventually become just like one through a specific kind of spell. Playable Species Human The most basic species. *Health: C *Strength: C *Speed: C *Regeneration: E *Magic: C *Technology: A *Core: Willpower - Depending on the willpower of a player to get an action completed, stats may increase or decrease. If too much of this ability is used at once, the user will begin to take Soul damage passively until the ability is cancelled. *Core Grade: C *Advantage: Perfect sync to real-world body movements. Easy to control. *Disadvantage: Perfect sync to real-world body reactions. Comparatively weak. Vampire A bloodsucking creature of the night with more physical capability than humans. *Health: B *Strength: B *Speed: B *Regeneration: C *Magic: B *Technology: C *Core: Bloodsucker - Consuming blood increases physical stats for a short while and automatically gives health back, if any is lost. *Core Grade: C *Advantage: There is no overload for intaking too much blood besides drowning. *Disadvantage: Heavy weakness to Light and Angelic damage. Strong-smelling substances such as garlic are much more difficult to handle. Controls require additional mastery for a body that is stronger than a human's. Gorgon (Rare) Snake-like species that specializes in illusion, status effects, and have special vision. *Health: C *Strength: D *Speed: C *Regeneration: E *Magic: A *Technology: C *Core: Ophidia - All Gorgons gain the ability to render a single living target immobile for a limited amount of time dependent on their input, canines that can be expanded or sharpened at will and do Venom damage upon being bitten, and each Gorgon player gets a unique, special ability that no other player can have. Possible unique abilities include: Hidden Watch, Regardless Nightmare, Attention Seeker, and Forced Liaison. Using any of these abilities forces Soul damage onto the user regardless of situation. *Core Grade: B *Advantage: Controls are almost identical to a human's. *Disadvantage: Abilities are difficult to use efficiently, so this often leads to self-induced hallucinations and self-poisoning. Skin is also occasionally broken up into a scale-like pattern in a few places, so players are sometimes overly conscious about how they look. Dragonborn Humanoid descendants of the Dragons, this species has the ability to call forth their ancestors' power. *Health: B *Strength: B *Speed: C *Regeneration: E *Magic: B *Technology: D *Core: Ancient Heart - Dragonborn players can use the power of the dragon type they descended from, and can temporarily turn into a small dragon themselves. Using either of these abilities buffets the user with Soul Damage. *Core Grade: A *Advantage: Dragonborn are given large resistances to the type of damage they deal. *Disadvantage: Dragonborn skin is quite rough, and they are heavier than normal humans. Players that do not recognize this difference have a tendency to accidentally crash through objects. Elf Woodland humanoid creatures with pointed ears, this species excels in magic and light weaponry, along with their greater hunting power. *Health: D *Strength: D *Speed: A *Regeneration: D *Magic: A *Technology: D *Core: Hunter Sense - They have greater vision, smell, and hearing than normal humans do. Special creature tracks are also illuminated in the player's field of vision, and they can detect whatever is near them within a 2.5m radius. When within a forest or other natural location, this radius is increased to 5m. *Core Grade: E *Advantage: Accuracy with all ranged weapons is increased. Spotting and finding things is much more convenient. *Disadvantage: Hunter Sense can be overwhelming to some players. An Elf is much lighter than a human, so when too much force is put into an action, it causes injury via crashes into other objects. Hybrid A combination of two normal creatures or two other species. Rare species, however, cannot be mixed in. *Health: F-S *Strength: F-S *Speed: F-S *Regeneration: F-S *Magic: F-S *Technology: F-S *Core: A Hybrid gets the Core ability of both species. *Core Grade: Dependent on species *Advantage: When the opponent does not recognize the combination, the Hybrid can use that lack of knowledge to his or her advantage. *Disadvantage: Hybrids inherit all weaknesses of both species. Dwarf Blessed with intelligence to make up for their small size, Dwarves are hefty craftsmen who easily understand modern technology along with alchemic mechanisms. *Health: D *Strength: D *Speed: C *Regeneration: E *Magic: D *Technology: S *Core: Mechanical Solution - Dwarves are presented with blueprints showing exactly how any kind of mechanism and system works, granted it is not magic and they use reverse engineering. *Core Grade: D *Advantage: Dwarves can build many different kinds of machines to aid them. They can copy any kind of technology if they have a piece of it. Their small size cause them to be underestimated. They will always look like children. *Disadvantage: They will always look like children and might be treated as such. Their small size is not helpful in sports or large crowds. Less intelligent players will be presented with a Mechanical Solution blueprint and not be able to understand it. Beastial Like a Hybrid, this species is a combination of two creatures, however they are only between a human and a land or air-based animal. They will always be anthropomorphic. Creature resemblance can be adjusted. *Health: E-B *Strength: E-A *Speed: D-A *Regeneration: E *Magic: C *Technology: C *Core: Call of the Wild - The Beastial will go into a primal state and act mostly on instinct rather than reason. In this form, all physical stats and sensitivity are increased and Soul damage is taken passively. *Core Grade: C *Advantage: Call of the Wild automatically activates when low on health and in an active state to as a way for the player to escape or complete the situation as quickly as possible. Tails and ears are quite soft and fluffy sometimes. *Disadvantage: Call of the Wild can be forcefully activated by an opponent to make the Beastial more sensitive and susceptible to damage or mind break. Tails and ears are sometimes quite sensitive and the feeling of it being touched may be a bit overwhelming to the Beastial. Specific types of Beastial can also go into "Heat", like the animals in the real world can. Machina (Rare) Life-like robots created by joint efforts of Human and Dwarf, Machina are androids with variable strength, speed, hearing, and vision. *Health: B *Strength: B *Speed: B *Regeneration: F *Magic: F *Technology: S *Core: Factory Unit - Machinas can alter their bodies with a limited amount of modifications that alter basic stats and can do anything from allow higher jump capability to mid-combat weapon construction to simplified skyscraper leveling. Low-level mods can be combined into one higher-level mod. In addition to these mods, there are six Machina types, which is given to the player at random. The number beside each type is the maximum amount of mods that can be installed at once. **Mobile Armory (3) - Can execute programs that construct several different types of weapons and objects. **Battalion (4) - Meant to do the work of an entire battalion of soldiers with a single unit. **Generator (4) - Passively creates usable electronic energy for combat or utility purposes. **Ronin (5) - Lightly-built for easier movement and infiltration capabilities, and faster reaction motors. **Diplomat (5) - Programmed with added strength and flexibility, this type can perform any domestic task. **Mastermind (3) - This type has unparalleled hacking and override protocols, along with pre-written tactics built in to coordinate troops on a mission or give advice to a friend. *Core Grade: B *Advantage: Machina can use modifications to their fullest potential and give themselves any ability they wish. Nuclear and Venom damage have no effect. *Disadvantage: Other people can alter the Machina, even without being given consent. Phantasma (Rare) Phantasma are spirits that maintain a corporeal, human-like form. They have a better control of magic, to a degree. *Health: C *Strength: C *Speed: C *Regeneration: B *Magic: B *Technology: D *Core: Corporeal Maintenance - Phantasma have the ability to make themselves invisible or intangible for a short amount of time. They get buffeted with Soul damage passively while either effect is active, however. *Core Grade: B *Advantage: Corporeal Maintenance can let the player fly to a certain degree, and can go through walls and floors. Nuclear, Venom, and Dark damage have no effect. *Disadvantage: As ghosts, they are weak to Radiant and Angelic damage, and can still be affected by them while intangible. Soul damage works as well. Orc A race that mostly relies on brute strength and fear, the Orcs are excellent fighters and strongmen. They also have a stronger sense of smell. *Health: B *Strength: A *Speed: C *Regeneration: E *Magic: C *Technology: C *Core: Power Rush - Forcefully increase physical stats for a short amount of time at the cost of taking a large amount of Soul damage. *Core Grade: C *Advantage: Orcs are near unmatched in terms of raw strength, and can easily overpower most players quickly. *Disadvantage: Orcs have heavy, hulking bodies that make them easy to spot. They can also be baited by enemies into using Power Rush to make them take Soul damage in addition to all other attacks. Their weight can be used against them. Incubus/Succubus (Rare) Humanoid creatures with devil-like horns, wings, and tails, Incubi/Succubi have better strength and speed than normal humans. *Health: C *Strength: B *Speed: B *Regeneration: C *Magic: A *Technology: C *Core: Heart's Desire - Stats increase to a certain point based on how much the player desires his/her objective. Alternatively, this ability can be used to increase the player's sensitivity, turn pain into pleasure if both are being felt at once, or gain a stat boost through an item received by another character whom the player feels a connection with. *Core Grade: C *Advantage: The more an Incubus/Succubus wants something, the more powerful they get, letting them use "the power of love" to overcome almost any obstacle. They also have small wings, which let them fly a certain distance. *Disadvantage: These players classify as demons, and are heavily damaged by Angelic skills. Just because they have wings, does not mean they know how to fly. Tail is very sensitive by default. Using Angelic weaponry or magic is extremely painful. Messenger (Rare) Humanoid creatures with angel-like halos and wings, Messengers have better strength and speed than normal humans. The power of their halo's glow represents the amount of energy they have. *Health: C *Strength: B *Speed: B *Regeneration: C *Magic: A *Technology: C *Core: Divine Grace - A core that must be manually activated, Messengers can project a blessing onto another entity at the cost of passively taking Soul damage. The effect can be strengthened by multiple Messengers projecting onto the same entity, or by increasing the force of projection and taking more Soul damage passively as a result. The "blessing" itself can be projected in the form of accelerated healing, enhanced stats, or a full-body shield. *Core Grade: C *Advantage: Due to the fact that several species are weak to Light damage, Messengers can take advantage of this and be a powerful combatant in any situation. They also have small wings, which let them fly a certain distance. The halo can act as a light. *Disadvantage: They cannot project the Divine Grace onto themselves, requiring them to be with another entity to make full use of their abilities. Just because they have wings, does not mean they know how to fly. The halo is a light, and therefore makes it extremely difficult for Messengers to hide in the shadows. They are weak to Demonic and Dark attacks. Using Demonic or Dark weaponry or magic is extremely painful to them. Ascendant (Rare) Manifestations of a natural force or energy like fire, water, or nature, Ascendants are spiritual beings that sometimes have no tangible form and would require a containment suit. *Health: E *Strength: D *Speed: C *Regeneration: S *Magic: S *Technology: F *Core: Overcharge - Ascendants can absorb their element (player-chosen) to regain health, and absorb more to increase their size, total health, and power with it. There is a limit, but it is very difficult to attain. *Core Grade: A *Advantage: Fire Ascendants take no Burn damage, Electric Ascendants take no Shock damage, Water Ascendants take no Freeze damage, etc. Ascendants with no solid body are almost completely null to kinetic damage. Ascendants that are manifestations of gases or energies can fly, hover, and levitate until they get too tired. Ascendants regenerate extremely quickly when exposed to their element, and can get an increase in power, but can overload. Nature Ascendants regenerate quickly when they stay still for a certain amount of time. They take no damage from Nuclear, Radiant, Dark, or Venom attacks. *Disadvantage: Ascendants still take all Magic damage, and are extremely weak to their opposing elements. Energy or Gas Ascendants also cannot hold materials properly without their containment suit. Containment suit does not increase in size with contained Ascendant if Overcharge is being used. Nephilim (Rare) The most difficult creature to attain in ELO, Nephilim are the offspring of Angel and Demon, granting them the attributes of both, along with an extraordinary amount of endurance and power. *Health: A *Strength: A *Speed: B *Regeneration: B *Magic: S *Technology: C *Core: Leech of the Fallen - Nephilim can absorb Angelic and Demonic attacks (not both at once) and turn them into health or use it increase their physical stats for a short period of time. While upgraded by one of those elements, they take damage from the other. *Core Grade: C *Advantage: Nephilim can fly. Base stat-wise, they are one of the most powerful species in the game. Tedious and difficult to kill with any kind of non-magic damage besides void. *Disadvantage: If they use Leech of the Fallen and absorb too much of one type or the other, the opposite part of the Nephilim's body will fall apart, automatically crippling the player. Qeres is a rare resource, but it deals 10x damage against them. Dullahan (Rare) Creatures nearly indistinguishable from humans aside from the fact that their heads need not be attached, they have uncanny regeneration abilities, and have some control over Darkness by default. *Health: C *Strength: C *Speed: C *Regeneration: S *Magic: B *Technology: C *Core: Headless Rider - Dullahan players can register a vehicle or riding animal and a melee weapon of choice to themselves and call it to them whenever they choose. When on their registered mount, their Speed stat is increased to S rank. If the mount is damaged in any way, it will still attempt to make its way towards its Master at its fastest possible speed. The melee weapon of choice can appear out of thin air, but can only do one type of kinetic damage plus heavy Darkness damage or moderate Soul damage. Also through this ability, it allows Dullahans to not have their heads attached. *Core Grade: B *Advantage: On their registered mount, Dullahans move at incredible speeds. They do not need to carry any weapons, for they can call on their registered melee weapon whenever they wish. They also can use Darkness magic fairly easily. All wounds begin to heal after 10 seconds of being made. *Disadvantage: Dullahans must be within 5km of their heads or they will perish, along with the head. Larger wounds take longer to heal. Dismounting a Dullahan and damaging their mount removes their escape route. Powerful, single-hit attacks work best. Things made of gold do triple damage to them. Mutant Humans who have been mutated through experiment or environment and survived. Human players can become mutant players through constant exposure to a specific element when hit by a certain amount of nuclear damage. *Health: C-B *Strength: C-S *Speed: C-S *Regeneration: E-S *Magic: A *Technology: A *Core: Maelstrom - Mutants have the powerful ability like that of a suicide bomber to unleash their full power in a large area around themselves at the cost of 95% of their remaining health. The damage dealt depends on how much health was used, and damage decreases with range. *Core Grade: C *Advantage: They are essentially a combination of Human and Ascendant, granting them the physical body of a human while being able to unleash the powers of an Ascendant. They can handle both material weapons and energy discharges, making them a force to be reckoned with. They have high resistance to their element. *Disadvantage: They are also highly weak to their opposite element, similar to Ascendants. Since they have a physical body, they can usually be damaged by Kinetic weapons. Once their limit is reached, their bodies implode and disintegrate. Mutants also have to live with their ability unable to be turned off (e.g. a Fire Mutant can never drink cold drinks and is forever heated, and a Nuclear Mutant passively gives off radioactivity where he/she goes). Non-Playable Species Flora All plants and plant monsters fall under this species category. *Health: F-S *Strength: F-A *Speed: E-S *Regeneration: E *Magic: F *Technology: F *Advantage: Can be disguised as a normal plant to ambush unsuspecting victims with varied aggression tools. Can deal heavy impact and venom damage, along with continuous pierce damage. Resistant to impact damage. *Disadvantage: Stuck in one place, with a few exceptions. Extremely weak to all damage except impact and to some degree pierce, unless evolved. Fauna All normal animals fall under this category. *Health: F-A *Strength: F-A *Speed: F-S *Regeneration: E *Magic: F *Technology: F *Advantage: Evolved to survive. Can deal great amounts of damage upon correct attack execution. *Disadvantage: These are animals that already exist in the real world. People know how to handle them. Dragon Large, scaled creatures with the potential to fly and/or spit out a dangerous substance or energy. *Health: S *Strength: S *Speed: A *Regeneration: C *Magic: S *Technology: F *Advantage: Dragon skin is highly resistant to Kinetic damage. Most dragons can fly. Their breath attack deals high amounts of damage. Claws are extremely sharp. *Disadvantage: Dragons can be easily damaged with Magic or their opposite element. Their wings have very little armor. Breath attack has a specific range and has a cooldown of 30 seconds. Chimera While Hybrids and Beastials are two creatures, Chimeras are wild combinations of three creatures or more. Manticores and Sphinx are examples. *Health: A-S *Strength: C-S *Speed: B-S *Regeneration: C *Magic: F *Technology: F *Advantage: Consists of multiple entities with separate consciousness, so all parts can attack at once. *Disadvantage: Just a combination of existing animals, except bigger. Can be dealt with using any damage type. Giant As the name implies, Giants are huge, humanoid beings that have immense strength, but have an extremely small amount of intelligence. *Health: S *Strength: S *Speed: D-B *Regeneration: D *Magic: F *Technology: F *Advantage: They're big. Really big. They can deal tons of damage because of their bigness. *Disadvantage: They're stupid. Really stupid. You can make them crash into things or make them step in obvious traps to deal with them easily. Troll A strangely populous race of varying size and skin color, trolls are not often credited for their intelligence, but make for good workers and infantry. *Health: C *Strength: C *Speed: C *Regeneration: E *Magic: F *Technology: C *Advantage: Trolls usually appear in groups, so they can coordinate and attack one specific target to bring them down quickly. *Disadvantage: They're not resistant to anything and can be brought down using any type of damage. Skeleton A reanimated body that has the power to walk and fight, sometimes speak. They have only bones and no flesh. *Health: E *Strength: D *Speed: D *Regeneration: F *Magic: C *Technology: C *Advantage: They can come out of nowhere and seem completely dead, when they're actually not. They're spooky and scary and all of them speak similarly. *Disadvantage: They're just bones. Being hit with anything kinetic brings them down extremely quickly. Zombie A reanimated body that has the power to walk and fight, and barely speak. They sometimes have missing pieces of flesh and missing bones. *Health: D *Strength: D-C *Speed: D-C *Regeneration: F *Magic: F *Technology: F *Advantage: They come in swarms to overwhelm anyone in their way and get stronger by eating their flesh. *Disadvantage: They have no defense and any damage done to them is heavy damage. Slime A clump of living goo, usually with the properties like that of jelly and quicksand. *Health: E *Strength: E *Speed: D *Regeneration: C *Magic: F *Technology: F *Advantage: Everything solid is absorbed into their body, even players and weapons. Slimes take almost no kinetic damage. Players die of suffocation when they're inside a slime long enough. *Disadvantage: Slimes cannot do anything against Magic or Elemental damage and are defeated quickly with them. Cetus Abnormal monsters from the sea, though not all are carnivorous or hostile. *Health: C-S *Strength: C-S *Speed: C-S *Regeneration: F-C *Magic: F-B *Technology: F *Advantage: They are usually underwater, and require players to be underwater to defeat. They are also oftentimes quite large. They have a plethora of bodily defenses in which to kill with. *Disadvantage: They need to be near water or they will not survive. Shock damage works very well. They are susceptible to kinetic damage. Goblin Pointy-eared and long-nosed, the small ones are troublemakers that cause mischief and are just very annoying, the large ones are like terrorists. *Health: E-C *Strength: E-C *Speed: E-C *Regeneration: F *Magic: C *Technology: C *Advantage: Very annoying to deal with in groups. Large goblins carry assorted weapons. *Disadvantage: They don't have any sense of unity or strategy. Each one just does whatever it feels like doing. Void Husk Only ever seen in the wastelands on alternate magic planes, Void Husks are empty, soulless shells that attack any living thing upon detection. *Health: D *Strength: D *Speed: C *Regeneration: F *Magic: F *Technology: F *Advantage: Their looks scare some players and they come in droves. *Disadvantage: Generally pretty weak. All damage except Soul, Mana, Venom, and Nuclear will work. Menace Monsters that can do a great deal of damage, but can be dealt with relatively easily compared to Harbingers. Examples include the Swamp Monster and Banshee. *Health: B-A *Strength: D-A *Speed: D-A *Regeneration: C-A *Magic: F-C *Technology: F *Advantage: Not much is known about them, so they often have unexpected attacks and effects. Usually able to at least destroy a small village completely. *Disadvantage: Actual power potential is relatively low. Depending on where they came from or what they are, their weaknesses vary, but are effective. Celestial Gods and deities from myths and legends. Some are friendly, but others are destructive. *Health: S *Strength: S *Speed: S *Regeneration: B *Magic: S *Technology: F *Advantage: Extremely high power potential. All normal attacks could kill a Dragon with a single hit. *Disadvantage: If their weakness is used against them several times, they are guaranteed to fall. Harbinger A highly destructive and rare kind of creature with extremely dangerous damage potential. Examples are Fenrir and the Hydra. Not necessarily large or animal-like. *Health: S *Strength: S *Speed: S *Regeneration: C-S *Magic: F-S *Technology: F-A *Advantage: Any of these creatures is considered extremely difficult or impossible to kill. *Disadvantage: Most of them are recorded in legends or books, along with their weakness. Progenitor Known as the "gods" of each species, Progenitors are the most powerful beings in the entire game, aside from Harbingers and Celestials. *Health: S *Strength: S *Speed: S *Regeneration: A *Magic: F-S *Technology: F-S *Advantage: They reign supreme over ELO, capable of instantly killing any player with a single attack. *Disadvantage: They are killable, but any player foolish enough to attack a Progenitor will face the consequences. Category:Character Class